FRONTIER UNIT : EXO
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Bumi 3048 Dimana manusia kini memiliki banyak Inovasi termasuk dengan memindahkan setengah penduduk planet bumi untuk tinggal di Solar System baru yang dibuat sendiri oleh manusia dengan sebutan EXO. Untuk beberapa tahun Bumi dan EXO hidup dengan damai sampai suatu ketika manusia dipenuhi dengan hasrat masing-masing untuk menguasai dan menghancurkan satu sama lain. EXO Various
1. Teaser

**_FRONTIER UNIT : EXO_**

**Summary :** Bumi 3048 Dimana manusia kini memiliki banyak Inovasi termasuk dengan memindahkan setengah penduduk planet bumi untuk tinggal di Solar System baru yang dibuat sendiri oleh manusia dengan sebutan EXO. Untuk beberapa tahun Bumi dan EXO hidup dengan damai sampai suatu ketika manusia dipenuhi dengan hasrat masing-masing untuk menguasai dan menghancurkan satu sama lain. EXO+Various Artist

_Kita diciptakan dari hal yang sama_

_Kita menghirup udara yang sama_

_Ditanah tempat aku bergeming_

_Menatap langit biru yang kini sudah menggelap dan kehilangan sinarnya_

_Tapi haruskah kita menyakiti satu sama lain?_

_Hanya demi ego seseorang yang tak terpenuhi?_

_Mengapa kita harus berperang_

_Tatkala tangan ini sudah penuh dengan darah_

_Darah-darah pejuang yang mati karena orang-orang sepertimu _

_Yang lebih mementingkan hasrat dibandingkan hati nurani_

* * *

_**TEASER**_

_**Aestrea - Launching Line : EXO Federation Army**_

"_Dock satu active" _seru suara seorang Pekerja lalulintas pesawat tempur yang membuat pilot muda berkulit agak hitam itu segera menyalakan FRONTIER Unitnya

"1 2 3 , Stand by done , ada lagi yang lain Lulu sayang?" candanya sambil melihat layar transparan didepan monitor

"_Yah! Bisakah kau serious? Pekerjaan ini menyangkut jiwamu kim jong in! dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan lulu sayang!" _pekiknya kesal dengan wajah tersipu malu yang membuat jong in tertawa lepas

"A-huh~ dan aku dapat melihat kau bertingkah sangat serius pula dengan pipi memerah itu~" godanya lagi sambil menunjuk kepipi luhan dimonitor dengan jari-jarinya

"e-e-eh? A-a-apa maksudmu-"

"baiklah cukup dengan obrolan hari ini semoga harimu menyenangkan Lulu sayang~"

"_ugh….deck off start to launch three..two..one FRONTIER Unit PANDORA Laucnh!"_

Dan dengan itu unit milik kai pun segera terbang , meninggalkan pangkalan base aestrea dan luhan dengan hati yang tak henti berdegug kencang.

* * *

_**~ EXO~ Xilva Capitol : The Military base **_

"Kevin aku rasa Komisaris Jung Yunho lagi-lagi-"

"Joonmyeon..sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Kevin…? Namaku Wu Yifan..General Yifan To you.."Desih kris dengan mata pandanya , suho yang mendengar ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya , dia sudah tahu benar antic childish kris yang akan selalu bertingkah kekanakan ketika berada bersamanya..atau lebih tepatnya sekertaris pribadinya

"Tapi _Tuan Wu _Aku ini bawahanmu..aku tak bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan nama asli kedua mu itu , itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan..dan kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku hanyalah manusia pribumi yang bekerja diexo-"

Ucapan suho segera terpotong saat ia sadar bahwa kedua tubuhnya telah dirangkul secara paksa dari belakang dan kini jatuh di bawah kasur Tuan Wu-nya itu sembari dalam posisi tak nyaman

"Ke-Kevin…?" bisik suho agak sesak dibawah pelukan kris erat

"Yifan…."

"tapi Kevin aku-"

"Panggil aku Kevin dan jelaskan mengenai perbedaan status social kita lagi maka aku akan tak segan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari _memelukmu…"_

…..

"Aku mengerti….Jianheng…Ani….Yifan-ah…."

* * *

_**EXO ~ White Resident : Sector 0 , Byun Mansion **_

"Sehoon kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"tidak"

"Waffle?"

"tidak…"

"Susu panas di pagi hari?"

"Kyungsoo …sehoon bilang 'tidak' bukan?" sanggah sehoon yang sekarang membalikan badanya dan menatap kyungsoo kesal , kyungsoo yang mendengar ini hanya tertawa sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang ibu

"Tapi 'Tuan Muda Sehoon'..Jika Tuan Byun Mengetahui hal ini..aku bisa dipecat…." Jawab kyungsoo sambil sedikit mendramatisir ekspresinya , sehoon muda yang masih innocent pun secara tanggap segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk kyungsoo

"Animida! Animida! Sehoon…sehoon tak ingin kehilangan kyungsoo..karena…karena kyungsoo sudah seperti menjadi ibu sehoon!" teriaknya sambil mengisakan tangis , kyungsoo yang melihat ini segera tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sehoon

"tentu…kyungsoo juga tak ingin kehilangan tuan sehoon…"

* * *

_**Alexandrite Fleet**_

"Wakil General Chen kita tidak bisa-"

"tidak bisa apa? Mengambil resiko lebih tinggi? Pasukan kita tidak dapat mengalahkan mereka? Dan kau bilang kau adalah Pasukan EXO? Mereka akan menghancurkan planet kita Admiral Zhang! Tidakah kau lihat kerusakan yang mereka buat?!" teriak chen kesal sambil menekan tombol 'show' di notebooknya , yixing hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan monotone sambil segera menegakan posisi kacamatanya

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus tahu satu hal…"

"Oh? Is that a challenge admiral? Please care to elaborate that sweet things to me?~" tanyanya dengan sarkastik

"Tuan Muda Xiumin sedang menuju kemari dan ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak senang dengan keputusan yang anda buat tanpa merundingkanya dahulu dengan pihak dekan perdamaian…"

Dan dengan mata terbelalak chen pun berdoa dan mengerutkan keningnya

"Oh god….Why don't you tell me sooner?!

* * *

_**S.M Military Academy -White Resident S.3 EXO**_

"Jadi Tentara Federasi Negara kita terbentuk pada tahun 2780 , tepat setelah 50 tahun planet kita ditemukan-"

"ZZZZzzzzzZZZ"

"Ha! Aku dengar suara yang tertidur lagi…apa dia lagi?" desih Kyuhyun kesal sambil segera membawa air gelas ditanganya , mahasiswa yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka , lagipula pemandangan ini sudah menjadi satapan sehari-hari bagi mahasiswa Akademi kemiliteran S.M di Sector 3 White resident

'Park chanyeol lagi…' bisik mereka dalam hati sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala

Dan dengan beberapa langkah kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri chanyeol..

Dan SPLASH!

Sang beruang madu pun terbangun

Ahem maksudnya sang chanyeol pun terbangun…

"Hngg…"

"Nyenyak tidurnya…?" geram kyuhyun sambil menatap murid terbandelnya itu tajam

"eh? Hehe songsae tahu saja kalau tidurku nyenyak….." jawabnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata dan tersenyum riang layaknya ia tak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali..kyuhyun yang semakin kesal akhirnya tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi

"PARK CHANYEOL DINGINKAN KEPALAMU DILUAR SEBELUM AKU MENGIRIM MU KEKELAS YONG GUK SEKARANG JUGA!

* * *

**_Earth - China , Quangzhao_**

"Baba aku-"

"Sssh… Tao… takdirmu bukan disini..bukan didesa ini… tapi takdirmu disana…dilangit..bersama jutaan bintang..jadilah pilot frontier..seperti kakekmu nak…" bisik wanita itu pelan yang kini hanya bisa terbaring disebuah kasur reyod , Yoona yang melihat ini segera memeluk adiknya itu

"Tao..aku akan menjaga baba.. jadi pergilah..karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja…aku berjanji…"

"tapi jie jie aku…!"

"pergi..balaskan dendam keluarga kita….keluarga yang telah mereka hancurkan hanya demi hasrat menggelikan seorang pria…"

* * *

**A/N : Do you like this? Got Inspiration From Neo Evangelion , Frontier Mission Thanks to the most epic Squere ENIX game and of course the father of all MECHA anime..GUNDAM! :3 the story is different I got this original idea dan yah~ entah kenapa seudah tes masuk univ otak saya jadi penuh ide cemerlang XD sebelumnya ingin minta maaf kepada lamanya waktu saya untuk mengupdate cerita yang lain karena saya mulai sibuk dengan univ terutama pendaftaranya yang ribet dan hal pribadi lainya , tapi saya janji saya akan menyelsaikan projek lainya , CHAOS SILENT tersisa 10 chapter lagi dan setelah itu tamat , itu target saya dan untuk bubble tea café akan jadi seri terpanjang… and for this one..maybe 20? Or 30? Is like a serie..so stay tune and thanks for reading all of my ….rubbish lol kidding my story ~**


	2. Frontier One

**Frontier one : ESF And the life in EXO  
**

"Tuan Muda Oh Sehoon..Bangun ini sudah pagi..."

"Hnng..." Erang Sehoon lelah sembari mencoba membuka kedua bola matanya perlahan, sedikit jelas ia dapat melihat wajah pelayan setianya yang dengan cekatan membereskan kamar yang ia tempati.

"Anda sudah bangun?"

"Sedikit..nyawaku masih berada dialam sana.."bisiknya canda yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Algeseo , tapi Tuan Muda harus cepat bangun... Tuan Byun sudah menunggu dibawah..." jelasnya sambil memberikan sehoon kecupan pagi dipipi.

Ayah?

"AYAH?"

"Iya ayah tuan-"

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Teriak Sehoon bersemangat yang membuat kyungsoo terkaget-kaget dengan ekspresi O.O. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan kekagetanya dengan tawa ketika ia melihat sang sehoon muda dengan rusuh menghampiri ayahnya yang sampai tersedak di meja makan

"OOF!" Pekiknya kaget yang segera disergap Sehoon dengan pelukan beruangnya

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" pekiknya manja yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa

"Aigoo...Uri Baby Maknae-ah~ ayah pulang sayang~" bisiknya manis sambil mengecup kening anak kesayanganya , Sehoon yang menerima ini semakin bahagia , ia tak ingin melepas pelukanya.

"Sehoon-ah...lepaskan ayah. Kau harus mandi nak."

"Tidak mau , kalau sehoon lepaskan ayah , sehoon tak akan melihat lagi ayah selama satu bulan...sehoon rindu ayah..." rengeknya manja. Baekhyun yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Disatu sisi ia sadar bahwa ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktu yang banyak dengan anak satu-satunya itu tapi disisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai Komandan EFA

"Sayang...Ayah tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ayah tak akan meninggalkanmu nak. Ayah akan menghabiskan libur 1 minggu kita bersama, Ayah berjanji padamu ok? Jadi jangan dan segera pergi bersiap-siap untuk piknik hari ini. Hows that? Sound like a plan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum , sehoon kecil pun terlihat lebih antusias

"Kalau begitu bolehkan Kyungsoo ikut bersama kita?"

"Tapi Tuan Muda saya hanya-"

"Tentu ia juga bagian dari keluarga kita" Jawabnya dengan cepat yang membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

"Aku percayakan semua persiapan piknik kita padamu Kyung"

* * *

"_All hail!_ Hormat kami Minister Kim!" Teriak salah satu prajurit dengan lantang yang diikuti oleh prajurit lainya. Xiumin yang melihat hal ini tersenyum layaknya seorang bangsawan dan segera menghampiri salah satu kepala batalyon.

"Apakah Wakil general Kim Jongdae ada ditempat?"

"Oh Tuan dia sedang melaksanakan meeting bersama Admiral Yixing diruang-"

"Dapatkah kau memperbolehkanku masuk kesana?" Tanyanya yang membuat prajurit itu terdiam.

"Ta-tapi tuan jika aku melakukan hal itu-"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan melindungimu jadi sekarang antar aku kesana. Kumohon? With cherry on the top?"

* * *

"Jadi kau pikir Organisasi Earth Stellar Federation lagi yang menghancurkan 3 Unit Frontier type ZF kita?" Tanya Pria berjas hitam itu kepada pria satunya yang hanya mengenakan jubah putih dan pakaian dinasnya. Temanya hanya menganguk sambil memperlihatkan Kerangka syndicate organisasi yang mereka cari.

" yang kita tahu ESF atau EarthStellar Federation adalah Federasi militer yang bermarkaskan dibumi dan merupakan organisasi anti EXO. Anggotanya sendiri terdiri dari beberapa negara kerajaan eropa baru yang dibentuk sepeninggalnya beberapa negara maju yang memutuskan untuk pindah kemari."Jelas Yixing yang membuat chen mengamati Photo anggota ESF

"Sebelum itu dari mana kau dapat semua data ini?"

"Oh? Ini semua data pantauan hacker kita. Kau kenal Onew bukan?"

"Ah...Manusia ayam itu... lalu apa kau mempunyai informasi lebih mengenai orang ini? Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya ketika aku pergi keacara peringatan revolusi bumi di Xilva Capitol. Aku ingat benar dia membawa putrinya kepesta waktu itu" Ujarnya yang membuat Yixing terdiam. Memang benar laki-laki yang Chen curigai ini selalu ada di pesta politikus bahkan ia mengandeng putrinya kesetiap pesta yang ia hadiri.

"Hmm..menurut data base ESF Dia bernama Wang Lee Hom. Umur 36 Tahun , Pekerjaan sebagai pemilik sekaligus pemimpin dari Wang Corp. Ia merupakan investor utama dari 4 investor besar di ESF" Tutur Yixing pelan yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan membuat Chen bingung

"Hmm? Ada apa? Lanjutkan dengan apa yang kau temukan..."

"Itu..Masalahnya.." pekiknya gugup sambi terus melihat layar kaca notebooknya

"Masalahnya?"

"Masalah disini dituliskan bahwa ia masih belum menikah..dan...ia tak mempunyai anak sama sekali"

* * *

"Komandan Kevin Selamat pagi!" Sahut Luhan bersemangat ketika ia melihat Komandan kapal perangnya dengan tegap mengamati setiap pegawainya ditempat bersama asistenya yang ia kenali sebagai Tuan Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka selalu terlihat erat dan lengket yang terkadang membuat Luhan merasa iri terhadap keduanya.

"Selamat pagi Operator Lu, Apa situasi Aestrea Pagi ini?"

"Aman tanpa ada gerakan mencurigakan maupun kapal musuh yang mendekat komandan. Saya kira anda menikmati pagi ini Tuan?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat pipi Suho memerah dan Kris membeku ditempat

"Ahem! Tentu. Kita harus selalu siap sedia dalam menghadapi apapun dalam perang operator Lu. Ini bukanlah hal yang baru" Balas Kris sambil menepuk pundak Luhan dan meninggalkanya bersama Suho. Suho yang sadar dari lamunanya segera mengikuti Kris dan meninggalkan Luhan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu Komandan~ _Tentu! _Semoga harimu dan Assisten Kim menyenangkan~"

* * *

"Jadi sekarang apa lagi masalahmu?" Tanya Kangta dengan letih melihat muka Chanyeol _ lagi _diruanganya. Ini sudah yang keratusan kalinya anak bernama Park Chanyeol ini dipanggil keruangan kepala Sekolah dan Kangta merasa tak senang akan situasi ini.

"Aku...Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas Kyuhyun Songsaenim..."

"Lalu?"

"Tak ada guru yang mau menerimaku dikelas mereka... Dan standar kelas pilot terlalu tinggi untuk aku dapat masuk kesana..." Bisiknya pelan dengan tatapan sedih yang membuat Kangta menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu bahwa murid didepanya ini bercita-cita sekali untuk menjadi Pilot. Bahkan saat seharusnya ia belajar mengenai Exonografi ataupun Exohistoris ia malah menghabiskan waktunya mengsurfing informasi mengenai Frontier terbaru yang digunakan Kemiliteran EXO. Dan hal ini pula yang membuat para guru angkat tangkat dalam menangani murid bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Says.. Sekolah kita akan membuka jurusan terbaru dengan Yongguk-Songsaenim sebagai gurunya. Jika aku memasukanmu kesana apa kau bersedia?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ssem. Aku takut kalau aku akan dikeluarkan lagi dan aku hanya tertarik pada dunia mechanic. Aku tak mau memaksakan diri seperti sebelumnya dan berakhir menganggu ketentraman sekolah ini." Jawabnya murung yang membuatnya mendapatkan tawa dari Kangta. Chanyeol yang mendengar ini hanya melihat kepala sekolahnya dengan tatapan aneh sebelum pada akhirnya ia mendengar kabar terbahagia yang pernah ia dapat.

"Kau tak usah khawatir Park Chanyeol. Karena Kelas yang akan kau masuki adalah Kelas Frontier Mechanica. Selamat! Kau siswa pertama yang diterima dikelas Yongguk-Ssem Chanyeol-sshi"

* * *

Tao terdiam ketika ia menaiki Rocket untuk sampai di EXO.

Ia telah berjanji kepada Yoona dan neneknya untuk menjadi Pilot Frontier dan bersekolah dengan giat diAkademi SM. Matanya bersinar-sinar ketika ia melihat betapa indahnya langit diluar angkasa. Ia dapat melihat berjuta-juta bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dari jendelanya.

Wajahnya bersinar-sinar sampai suatu saat suara asing mengkaburkan moment amazenya

"Uh..maaf bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya orang asing yang terlihat ramah Tao sedikit merasa bingung harus berbuat apa

"Uh..tentu."

"Terimakasih" Sahutnya lagi sambil segera duduk didepan Tao. Selama 5 menit Tao tak dapat berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki didepanya. Ia tahu benar bahwa laki-laki didepanya bukan laki-laki biasa. Apalagi dengan Jubah berlapis pita emas dan dasi Hitam lekat layaknya seorang bangsawan yang dikenakanya membuat Tao yakin bahwa dia orang biasa.

Saat Tao asyik memperhatikanya mata laki-laki itu bertemu dengan matanya yang membuat Tao terkaget dan tersipu.

"Ahaha tak usah malu. Aku rasa aku terlalu berpenampilan mencolok ? oh dan maafkan ketidak sopananku. Namaku Henry Lau Senang bertemu dengan mu..uh.."

"Huang Zi Tao.. Kau dapat memanggilku Zitao, Henry-sshi" Jawabnya yang dibalas oleh senyuman Henry.

Dan untuk sesaat

Zitao merasa bahwa ini bukan terakhir kalinya mereka akan bertemu


End file.
